BOB Drowned
Credited to IStoleThePies. This is a continuation of BEN Drowned, taken from the perspective of Matt. I'm Matt, and you might know me from being tagged in Jadusable's videos. Well, there's a reason I've been tagged into his videos: Ben added them. I thought he couldn't get into the tags, but he did. I was Jadusable's roommate, and ever since I got The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, I've had similar problems as him. I got the game online for a very low price, and I wanted to replay my favorite childhood game. After a few days, the game arrived and the first thing I noticed upon looking at the cartridge was that it had a sticked-on label attached to it, reading "BOB's", but I disregarded this and got out my Nintendo 64. When I put it in, the game the title screen glitched out and I was already fighting what looked like the Elegy of Emptiness statue, but a little different. It was taller, and had red-blond hair. Its face was a little more wided out, too, and its hat was slightly longer. Then a text box came up: "DoNT drOwn..." This was followed by other lines of giberish which didn't seem to end. I took out the cartridge and blew the dust out. And then everything worked just fine. But then I looked on my computer, and a website called Evie came up. It was similar to Cleverbot, but it showed a woman who wore the Happy Mask Salesman's face. I tried closing the window, and turning off his computer, but nothing worked. I typed into the chat: User: Who is this? Evie: Me. User: Answer the question. Or are you a bot? Evie: I'm not a bot. User: Well then how the fuck did you open this window? Evie: I'll ask the questions. User: WHO THE FUCK IS THIS?! Evie: Bob. User: Bob? The guy who's name is on my cartridge? Evie: Yes. User: Why the fuck are you on my computer? Evie: You brought me here. User: What are you talking about/ Evie: Play the game. User: No. Are you trying to act like the thing that was terrorizing my roommate? I guess you reading about what he wrote, weren't you? Evie: I'm Ben's brother. User: Great, now get off. Evie: If that will make you feel safer. (the window is closed) Throughout the week, the statue I saw when playing OOT has been appearing on my computer when it shouldn't. It's been on ads, images, and sometimes randomly on websites. I don't feel safe. I get back on to Evie. User: Bob? Evie: Yes? User: If you are really Ben's brother, why are you here? Why not Ben? Evie: He is busy with Jadusable. User: Jadusable killed himself. Evie: Yes. User: So why isn't Ben here? Evie: You just don't want to listen to me. I told you, he is busy with Jadusable. (the window is closed) ...What? Busy with Jadusable? I don't get what that means. I get back onto Evie. User: You aren't making sense. Explain who you are Evie: Bob, his older brother. User: How did ben drown? Evie: We both drowned. User: How? Evie: The father. User: The father? Evie: Yes. User: What father? Why didn't ben tell this to Jadusable? Evie: It was reserved for another. (The window is closed.) And now I get it. "It's reserved for another." Me. Category:CreepyPasta Article